


gods, monsters, and other things that aren't you

by cardboardtm



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (could tag fluff but honestly it's mostly just pain), (depends on perspective), (kind of), (we are just sad), Angst, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, No Porn, Prison Arc, is there a word for loving someone because you're pretending they're someone you can't have?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardboardtm/pseuds/cardboardtm
Summary: George and Dream drift apart just as slowly as they fell in love, the drifting not even visible until it was thrown into George's face. Battles that were fought for George slowly turned into battles that Dream for nothing more than to satisfy his twisted sadism. Even after George accepts that Dream hates him, and even after Dream was locked up in a seemingly inescapable prison, George waits for him to come home. One day, George gets tired of waiting and comes to visit Dream himself.And maybe along the way a certain god gives him some affection, and he takes it as the perfect opportunity to pretend he's living the life he isn't. But who's there to judge him?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 33





	gods, monsters, and other things that aren't you

**Author's Note:**

> i actually wrote this like two weeks ago during the stream george did after his tiktok got banned so this is definitely pretty late but it's currently 3 am and I decided to proofread and upload this, you know, like normal people do :)
> 
> anyways this is my first time i've uploaded a fanfic, definitely not written, but i've never really put my work out there until now
> 
> also i completely ignored that the lockdown was going on because i wanted my gay angst (sorry tommy i know you died or whatever but dnf)
> 
> I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD I'M NOT A DREAM APOLOGIST I JUST LIKE MY SAD HEAD CANONS OH GOD-

George was getting really sick of the color black.

It had felt like so long since he’d seen the sky, he couldn’t imagine what it would be like trapped here in such a gloomy prison.

He hadn’t planned on visiting Dream. George never thought he would have to, this was Dream everyone was talking about. Dream was powerful, and he was smart, and he was all the things that George admired. He made it out of any situation with the upper hand, he wouldn’t be imprisoned for long.

But as the weeks passed, he realized the inevitable truth.

Dream wasn’t leaving.

At this realization he broke into hysterics as he desperately mined at the prison, if he wasn’t making it out by himself, George would help him. He had spent so long mining a single block just to completely blackout.

All that he had gained was a well deserved threat from Sam.

That wouldn’t stop him from dreaming. Every night that he closed his eyes he imagined the soft smiles he used to see, the days when Dream would take off the mask and he could look into his murky green eyes and see nothing but admiration. He missed the times when the only problem they had to deal with was making sure Sapnap didn’t feel like too much of a third wheel.

Even when the wars started he didn’t mind it too much. Wilbur could say anything about how he was a tyrant, a villain, and Dream could hide behind that stupid smiley mask when he went out and George wouldn’t care. George knew that whatever Wilbur said wasn’t true, because Dream was always by his side, and when Dream finally took off the mask and let down his guard his eyes glowed with the same bright admiration they had held for as long as George could remember. It was okay if the world hated Dream, it was okay if the world hated him, because they loved each other and that was enough for him.

It was hard to notice when Dream even started changing, because he was always the same for George. Sometimes he missed when they were just two boys in love, but other times it was thrilling to have someone who was viewed as some unbreakable god by others so wrapped around your finger. It felt good to be loved by someone who would start wars for you.

Yet it was a different kind of thrill when Dream began to actually start wars for George. He had crowned George just weeks before, curing his suffocating feeling of uselessness. But with being king came the risk, and George thought he knew that well enough.

The mushroom house was just some fun project, and even though he had been somewhat attached to it he wasn’t too hurt when it had been burnt down. 

Dream felt otherwise.

“They hurt you George,” he pleaded.

“Dream, it was just a house, I’m fine,” George grabbed at the taller’s hands, they were worn from battle, nothing like the soft ones that used to brush against his flustered cheeks in sunny fields. “I can pick my own battles,”

“It’s not your battle,” He holds George’s hands in his, they were much softer, and it felt like Dream could break them if he held too forcefully. “You won’t have to fight, I’m fighting it _for you _,”__

____

____

George’s heart skipped a beat at the way the taller man had spoken the words _‘for you’ _with so much admiration and passion in his voice. The most powerful man in the world was about to start a war and was doing it _for him _.____

_____ _

_____ _

It shouldn’t have made his heart swell as much as it did to have wars fought for him, but there was some sick romanticism in someone willing to destroy the world for you.

“For me.” George brought their interlocked hands to rest against his cheeks, and Dream sealed his promise with a kiss.

Walls built around L’manburg overnight, and though everyone’s veins pumped raw fear George couldn’t help but smile. The walls were for him, he had no reason to be afraid.

It was always for him, everything that Dream did. His vision was blurred with warm wheezy laughs and passionate kisses. When Dream’s arms wrapped around him and he could feel the way his breath put goosebumps on his neck he was able to forget. To George he was always George’s Dream, he never had to worry about Wilbur’s monster.

Until he somehow made his way into George’s own bedroom.

It was an unspoken rule that Dream never wore the mask when they were alone, so when George walked in to see Dream sitting on the edge of the bed with his guard up and hands bloody, still donning the eerie porcelain mask, he froze in place. Dream had always sent shivers up his spine, but they were always warm and fluttery, never cold and jarring like they were now.

“George,” He croaked out, his voice was no longer the warm inviting tone that George had been so used to, instead encouraging the shivers to grow into worms that crawled below his skin. The tone was cold.

George reached to hug him but Dream didn’t move, he wanted to tell him that he was okay, that he was there now, but Dream didn’t seem to care.

Instead, he silently rose from the bed and walked past the frozen brunette and headed out the door. Leaving George to dwell in his fear and realization.

Dream had become Wilbur’s monster.

Slowly, the wars started to feel less for him and more for Dream’s own sadistic enjoyment. It hurt to see the mask being used more and more at home, even if Dream’s tone held familiar warmth.

Then there came a time where Dream stopped returning, and eventually he took away the power he once gave to George.

Everything felt clear to him, Dream loved him, but Wilbur’s monster didn’t love him. This wasn’t Dream, it was Wilbur’s monster. He didn’t want to hear fake excuses for ‘I love you’s spill out his mouth, in fact-

“Just say you hate me,” George looked towards the masked man who once only showed pure love and affection towards him, accusing him of something that felt more like a sin than any other action in the universe, and he didn’t have an ounce of doubt in his mind when doing so.

Dream stopped in his tracks, his confident demeanor crumbling in front of him into nothing but a pained croak. “I- I was doing it to protect you,”

The words gave him hope, and he hated them for it. He wanted Dream’s love, but this wasn’t Dream. Dream had become the monster Wilbur had said he was.

But then there was DreamXD.

He was just like Dream, and sometimes if he zoned out long enough he could pretend he was. They had the same voice, the same eyes, the same power, and the same love for George.

DreamXD had given him everything, because he had everything to give. It was different being loved by an actual god than it was being loved by a mortal who played god. DreamXD never understood him like Dream had, and when it came to the intimate talks late at night that had made him love Dream all the more, he lacked. The god could do so much for George, but George couldn’t give him anything back that he didn’t already have.

It was hard to take so much without getting greedy sometimes.

“Stand away from the edge, I’m going to raise the floor now.” His train of thought was rudely interrupted by Sam’s cold voice.

“How much longer is this going to take, Sam?” The brunette covered his anxiety with a layer of annoyance. This act was combined with him rubbing his eyes tiredly (and absolutely not to wipe away residual tears left by his saudade imagination.

“We’ll be there soon, I just have to lock the vault door so that if anything happens this is as far as anyone can get.”

George was starting to think there was some valid reasoning to Dream’s inability to escape as he went through yet another body search.

Sam pat his back as he was led onto the platform and he couldn’t help but flinch at the touch. It had been a while since anyone had touched him, and the last person who had was standing across a lava lake from him in an inescapable prison cell.

As the lava fell behind him and they lost vision of Sam the two stared at each other, neither daring to speak in the uncomfortable silence. Dream’s hands reached to remove his mask and he finally spoke.

“You took a while,” His voice was not like that of the monster he had become, but more of the old Dream, just with much more pain and bruises added to his consciousness.

When they made eye contact there was pain and betrayal laced in both of their eyes. “I thought you would come to me first,”

“I’m sorry.” Dream’s words to anyone else would have been for his inability to escape, but to them they meant much more.

Then George couldn’t take it anymore. He walked over to the blonde and wrapped his arms around him as he began to sob. Dream’s arm’s hesitated but eventually wrapped around him with a reassuring pat on the back.

George closed his eyes and pretended he was back in the old times, where they walked around hand in hand shamelessly, and Dream was loved by more than just him.

Then he began talking, and Dream listened.

He talked about their friends, he talked about Tommy, he talked about Kinoko Kingdom, every single detail that had happened since he last sat in Dream’s arms fell out of him.

As soon as he mentioned DreamXD he paused, wishing he could take back the words as they fell out of his mouth.

Dream gulped and his mouth opened to speak, no louder than a whisper.

“Do you love him?” He asked, his voice quiet and broken. Dream knew of DreamXD, and he knew that he was everything he was and everything he wasn’t. Dream was a stupid mortal who played the game of gods, while DreamXD barely had to play. He was what George deserved, someone who could always be there and wasn’t confined by an obsidian box.

George fell silent. It wasn’t a question he had even asked himself. His brain reached for all the things he liked about DreamXD.

He liked the way he laughed, and the way his eyes shone when he looked at George. He liked the stupid things he said and he liked that George always had him on his side. He liked that whenever he asked for DreamXD he would come while others would needily try to provoke him. He liked the way others feared the idea of his god but George knew that he would do anything for him.

He liked that he was like Dream.

“No. Not him.” He decided, with his voice cautious. It felt like if he spoke too loud the world would crumble around them. But maybe that wouldn’t be too bad.

“Them?” Dream tried at correcting himself, it made sense for a god to not have much of a hold on gender.

“You’re an idiot,” The remark wasn’t hurtful but it wasn’t quite fond, it felt more like a joke that didn’t land and the words sat there floating.

“Then who, George?” Dream asked, his voice definitely showing signs of impatience now. “Why did you have to clarify that it wasn’t him,”

“I don’t love him because he’s him, Dream,” George started softly. “I love him because he’s you,”

“He’s not me,” _He’s a god, he’s better than me _“I’m here, in this prison,”__

____

____

“And that’s why I don’t love him,” George moved his head off Dream’s shoulder and moved to press his forehead against the other man’s. “I want him to be, but he’s not. He’s not good enough, you’re the only one that’s good enough,”

Tears of shallow regret formed in Dream’s eyes, they fell down his cheeks. Dream had never looked back when he did something cruel because it didn’t matter what he had done, people hated him anyways. Nobody had seen Dream as more than a monster. Nobody except George, and Dream had ruined that. 

“I love _you _, Dream,” George whispered as his lips reached down to kiss him. Both of their eyes completely shut. If they tried hard enough, maybe they would open then and none of this would have happened.__

____

____

Their hands locked one last time, and even as the lava split and George went to walk away the unspoken agreement hung in the air.

_Dream would get out one day, and George would be there waiting _.__

**Author's Note:**

> ayo, thanks for reading this!!
> 
> as i said this is literally my first uploaded fic and honestly it's a miracle i was able to make something that was short, usually i'll just ramble on and on and then never end up finishing
> 
> anyways i get anxiety over commenting so like i don't wanna beg but it would be kinda poggers :flushed: especially if you have criticism i always like improving my writing
> 
> this feels like a bad place to just end the author's note but i already said thank you at the beginning so i don't want to make this anymore awkward than it already is seeing as i said "poggers :flushed:" already
> 
> (also my twitter is @cardboardtm , not sure why i'm plugging it but seems appropriate)


End file.
